


Pretty Princess (M!DB/Cicero)

by Nudebeme



Series: Chac and Cicero [12]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the point of breaking in is for fun, Chac and Cicero are left to their many devices. Not for people who are squicked by foot fetish/cross dressing stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Princess (M!DB/Cicero)

“Would you look at that!” Cicero squeals, his adventurous hands deep into the wardrobe he opened, fingers combing through thick layers of expensive clothing.

 

“Whoa, you really hit the jackpot here!” Chac praises him, seeing how joy pulled the pointed features of the Imperial's face, making him simply glow with excitement. They'd broken into the Jarls chambers with nothing but mischief on their minds, and Chac had a ring full of lockpicks to help break into every little nook and cranny. Cicero reached in and pulled out the reddest cloth he could find, and he unraveled it with a snicker.

 

“What a pretty dress!” He sings, holding the long and red woman's robe up to his petite body, the length of it trailing along the ground. “Oh but it's too big for Cicero, tsk tsk.” Chac could only laugh, seeing how he even tested the breadth of the dress' bust around his own chest. The elf briefly wondered what on earth he'd do wearing such a thing.

 

“As if you where going to wear it,” Chac added, seeing Cicero lazily throw the dress aside only to pull a new one from the wardrobe. He repeated himself and sized up the dress against his own body, and Chac couldn't hold back the fit of laughter any longer.

 

“What are you _doing,_ Cicero. You can't wear those dresses.”

 

“And why not?” He asked, furrowing his aging brow and giving the Listener his best pout. It melted him instantly, apart from the intrigue of seeing his beloved Cicero climb into the Jarl's bodices.

 

“..well, they're too big for you.” Well, thinking about it, no one ever said he _couldn't_ wear them. Cicero merely huffed and turned up his nose to the Listener, choosing to rummage through his find some more. “Hmph!” He adds, just making sure that the elf heard it, just barely.

 

Chac stood and sighed, helping the little man find something worth stealing. They where messy as he helped pull each article of clothing off the shelf, Chac now joining him in holding up the expensive gowns to his torso. Cicero's frown flipped upside down and soon enough he was eager to play with the elf once more.

 

“Cicero thinks the Listener should wear _this_ one!” He was like an ecstatic child when Cicero held up a long blue dress to the elf's frame. It was gaudy and ridiculous, and Chac couldn't imagine a better fit for him. “You would look simply beautiful, Cicero thinks.”

 

“Take it with us, I'll put it on for you later.” Chac saw the light dance in Cicero's mad eyes as he cackled wickedly. “But in return you need to do something for me..” Chac's eyes wandered through the room and he found exactly what he was looking for. Along the far side of the wall there lay long racks of the Jarl's shoes, of all different makes and heights. Most where prudish much to Chac's dismay- but on the far end of the rack something catches his eye.

 

“Anything for you, Listener. Anything at all!” Cicero folded up the dress and lay it against the empty bed, following his friend eagerly. He watched the elf muse over the shoes, and Cicero already knew what he was going to do- he started giggling uncontrollably.

 

“Hehe Please say you're going to make Cicero wear the Jarl's shoes!” He gasps out, unable to contain himself.

 

“They look just your size, thank goodness Nord women have big feet..or more importantly, that you have small ones.” He wasn't going to lie that it was one of his favorite features on the Imperial. Cicero knew that quite plainly. The lithe man was gilded in his tight armor, and he could already see the younger man quickly undoing the straps to his leather boots.

 

“..aaand I think I've fallen for these..” Chac reaches out and plucks a golden pair of strappy heels from the rack, grinning evilly. He found it hilarious how eagerly Cicero undid his boots, so willing to wear anything to please him.

 

“Give them!” Cicero kicked off his shoes and Chac had to suppress his laughter behind an arm, watching the little man get on the floor and work his perfect little feet into the shoes. He was delicate with them, and Chac got flustered immediately seeing how the shoes forced his arches into such an attractive shape. Cicero tied each strap deftly, and reached a gloved hand out to the elf.

 

When he got up, his ankles literally shook under his weight, unused to the strictness of women's shoes. “Guh, Listener, Cicero may need some practice..” The man now stood inches taller, grinning up to the elf who held him steady with both hands.

 

“I'm not stopping you..and don't mind me. Just admiring.” Cicero pulled away from him and his tight little ass looked so shapely in his armor, boosted up just high enough. Chac's mouth watered at the shape of him “Why don't you take a walk? There and back?”

 

Cicero was a playful one, and when he strutted his little way down towards the door, Chac felt a rage build up inside him. The aggressive dragon spirit he had to quell every time he felt a desire so base as seeing Cicero waltz his way back, right into his arms.

 

“Tsss” Chac hisses, shaking his head “I'd be lying if I said I'm not attracted, you look like a pretty princess.”

 

“You wouldn't lie to sweet Cicero, would you?” He squeaks, his voice mousy. He looks down and wriggles a gilded ankle, displaying himself to the elf. Suddenly he was grabbed up in his powerful arms, squawking in surprise.

 

“Gaah! Listener!” Chac eagerly hauled his little one over to the Jarl's unattended bed, feeling legs wrap tight around his torso. Cicero knew how to fit the mold perfectly, and soon he was keening in delight feeling the elf climb over him, legs thrown up in the air. Cicero was quickly turned into a fit of giggles, having the elfs hands grip his body like they've never felt a man before. He was rough and possessive, soon leaning back to take the man's legs into his grip.

 

“Sexy.” He breathed, bringing his lips to Cicero's stolen shoes, gratuitously placing a trail of kisses that started at the heel and worked their way to his knee. The man simply reveled in the attention, being tickled by the elf's scruff against his bare skin. Cicero's red hair splayed out wildly behind him, being forced onto the bed further under the elf's pinning weight. The bed creaked as they played, The points of stilleto heels aimed towards the sky when Cicero's eager legs wrapped around his waist, being taken by a kiss that felt so devilishly out of place.

 

They frolicked brazenly on the Jarl's bed, until Chac's ears catch something just beyond the door. Shit, he snatches up the little assassin and pulls him clean off the bed, both silent. Cicero's legs remained fast around him, and the Imperial tucked himself away dutifully into his chest. The elf carries him until they're rushed into the next room, the sound of the front door jiggling open.

“shhh” he whispers, and Cicero held his lips shut with a hand. What if they got caught, now? Like this? Chac was a clever one and he found the perfect place to hide, tucking them both away tight and blending away with an almost inhuman ability.

 

“Mother?” The familiar voice of the Jarl's haughty son could be heard, and they both held their breaths fast as the young man entered the chambers. “What's happened here? Guards!” The sound of his footsteps soon left the room and there was no time to waste- Cicero didn't have the time to undo the straps to his shoes, and he simply had to be carried on the elf's back as the Listener doubled back into the room to snatch the Jarl's dress. He promised Cicero, and if they get out of this unscathed, he's got a show and a half to put on for him.

 

“Listener, my boots!” He hushed as the elf took for the roof, Cicero clinging to him like a monkey. Crap, there was no going back now, Cicero's boots lay unattended as they make their escape, the Imperial helpless in his stolen heels.

 

“Don't worry about the boots, we need to get moving.” Chac flashed him a grin when he was sure everything was okay- it always turned out to be.

 

 


End file.
